Leather Jacket
by etsuukorin
Summary: M/M. Ranmaru/Cecil. While attempting to make Haruka's happiness, Cecil finds that he's unintentionally made someone else's. Cecil and Ranmaru are caught in a storm together after unexpectedly falling in love.


**Rating:** General Audiences  
**Category:** M/M  
**Fandom:** Uta no Prince-sama  
**Relationship:** Kurosaki Ranmaru/Aijima Cecil  
**Additional Tags:** Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff  
**Cover Art Credit:** pixiv member あち (ID: 34583053)

* * *

"Great work today, Aijima-kun!"

Cecil's still a bit unused to the recording process. While he by no means dislikes it, it's a lot different than what he's familiar with. He had always felt most comfortable when he was able to move his arms and body while he was singing. It was habit, so when he was initially scolded for moving off mic or cut short because his clothes rustled in the recording, he felt a little disappointed. But not anymore. As a newly established idol, he'd come to know how to behave and what to expect.

At least to an extent. He still occasionally forgets to take his shoes off at the door.

As he removes the studios cans from his ears, he passes the sound engineer a polite smile through the glass window, "Thank you for taking care of me today."

Making his way through the back and down the hall, he trails into the lobby where Ranmaru has been waiting for him. The rock idol glances up from his magazine, and after noticing Cecil, he pulls out the black pair of ear buds he had been listening to. Cecil briefly notices that the other had been listening to his music at deafening volume and becomes a little worried for the upperclassman's ears. However, now not only was he concerned for the wellness of an upperclassman, but also for the wellness of his boyfriend.

After their recording for the Shuffle Unit Project, there had been a bit of romantic tension between the two of them because of Cecil's ushering for a close friendship. It seemed that his pushing for a platonic relationship with Ranmaru had worked out a bit differently than what he had expected.

* * *

_Even if he knew that this time would eventually come for Haruka, he hadn't actually considered how he would feel if she decided to pick someone other than himself._

"_What're you crying over?" _

_Though Ranmaru's voice is berating him for it, Cecil can't hold back his tears. It's not something that the upperclassman will understand. Because of the things that happened to him the past, the prince is more than sure that Ranmaru won't understand how he feels. If anything, he might get mocked for it. Sinking his front teeth into his lower lip to bite it still, he manages a reply. "Leave me alone."_

"_What's wrong with you?"_

_He doesn't understand why the other hasn't left him by now. It made more sense, considering that Ranmaru didn't typically go out of his way. Their friendship was pretty one-sided; there had always been the lingering feeling that maybe he had been wasting his time by attempting to get close. Unable to reply, he shakes his head and covers his face with his hands. He can't force himself to speak. The last thing he wants is for Ranmaru to rub in the pain. He doesn't expect comfort from him; Ranmaru's far too proud of his scars to empathize._

_"…" _

_It's strange. When Cecil looks up from between his fingers to attempt and shoo Ranmaru away once more, he sees that the other's glare is shaky. More than angry, the older male appears to be vulnerable. Possibly afraid. But why? It doesn't make any sense._

'_Why are you worried when you haven't placed any of yourself with me?'  
_

* * *

"You done?" The lazily articulated question interrupts Cecil's train of thought.

"Yes!" It's a cheerful reply, even if he's still mildly worried about Ranmaru's hearing. The prince decides that he'll mention it later if it becomes appropriate. Reaching for his things, he hoists his messenger bag over his shoulder, "Are you ready to go home? I'm sorry that you had to sit through my recording on your only day off."

"Ain't a big deal. Just make it up to me later."

Cecil isn't sure if Ranmaru's trying to imply that he wants Agnapolitan food or something else; he tries to think of alternatives, "I'm worried that it wouldn't be okay if I do not figure out how to make up." His language skills become a little sloppy. Because he's aware of it, he frowns and attempts to reword things in his mind, afterward.

Ranmaru doesn't acknowledge the slip up, "I said don't worry about it."

"Okay," A relaxed smile, "Then I won't." Cecil's cooperative answer is probably relieving to the other male.

Ranmaru tosses the magazine back on the glass coffee table before standing and pocketing his hands. The studded bracelet on his wrist jingles as he walks toward the door and props it open with his foot. Cecil in the meantime crouches so that he can buckle his sandals.

"It looks like it's gonna rain. We need to hurry," Ranmaru's muttering quietly. The greying sky outside is becoming a threat.

The prince's green eyes flitter up from his shoes to look out the doorway, standing so he can move to Ranmaru's side, "I hope it doesn't rain." He's not the biggest fan of rain. It's scarce in his country, so after originally arriving in Japan while trapped in the body of a cat, he was always searching for shelter from it when it rained. Even now, the rain brings back unpleasant memories of running away from large dogs or sleeping under vehicles.

"I don't think we can do anything about it. Did you bring an umbrella?" The mismatching pair of eyes flicker down to the younger.

"Ah, no. I'm sorry." Cecil feels guilty for not checking the weather before leaving the dormitory and lowers his gaze to avoid Ranmaru's.

"We'll just have to race it home. C'mon." The upperclassman seems unaffected, despite the other's worry. He hints his chin toward the outside, urging the other idol to leave first.

"Mm!" Ready to work with this, Cecil hurries out the door and begins to walk. The shuffle of Ranmaru behind him is assuring, and he slows his pace only slightly so that the other can catch up to him. Even if they're only walking home, the younger of the two feels a warm excitement bubble up in his chest. It's a bit exciting to hurry home with Ranmaru—sort of like a game. He thinks simple things like this with him are fun. There's a faint smile on his lips as they head down the empty sidewalk together, though he tries to hide it when he sees the older looking at him suspiciously. He doesn't want Ranmaru to think that he's going to be teased, or something.

Despite Cecil's attempt to respect his pride, the other doesn't let the sight go unacknowledged, "What?" The confused perk of his voice is endearing in a grumpy sort of way.

"I thought that this is fun, is all."

"You don't have to say it so easy like that." Judging by the shift in Ranmaru's shoulders, Cecil can tell that he's embarrassed.

The recording studio had purposefully been built outside of highly congested areas to avoid publicity, so it's strangely peaceful even with the foreboding rumble of thunder in the background. Without other people around to make obstacles, they're heading back at a quicker pace than they would coming back from any other job.

While Cecil offhandedly gazes at the passing scenery as they walk, he feels Ranmaru's hand brush up against his own before taking it with a squeeze. At first, he's alarmed. What if someone sees them holding hands? The tabloids are nasty to celebrities, and not only have they been hiding their relationship from the public, but even their boss is unaware of it. A picture of them like this could easily destroy their career. He unsurely looks down at their hands, unsettled by the thought of that risk.

"Do you really think I'm dumb enough to pull something like this when I can't get away with it?" The hold tightens, but he doesn't seem to want to look at Cecil.

The question would normally seem rude. Thankfully enough, Cecil's learned to read through the subtexts to understand. He had been kind of insensitive to them at first, but after once studying the older's eyes when he lashed out in embarrassment some time ago, Cecil had discovered that Ranmaru isn't always honest with himself. Something that happened to him in the past had caused him to behave this way as a defense mechanism. His heart is deeply scarred by the incident.

… So Cecil is comforted by this reply. He knows that it's Ranmaru's way of assurance, even if it's a bit strange.

They walk in silence for a bit longer before it begins to drizzle.  
At first only feeling a few raindrops land on his cheeks, the smile on the prince's lips begins to fade with the coming of the rain.

"Gah. Shit," Ranmaru complains under his breath before releasing Cecil's hand to shrug out of his leather jacket and pull it over both of them like a car's hood. His arm hooks the smaller male in close so that he doesn't slip out from under the jacket as the rain begins to fall more heavily, "Get closer. You're gonna get wet."

"But I'm already getting wet," Cecil mumbles in a mild tone, even as he reeled in. His lips purse though he complies with the upperclassman's request, even if it causes him to stagger a bit.

"Smartass."

No one has to say anything. They know to run.  
Huddling close together, their footsteps collage together to create a mesh of splashes while the growing wind causes Ranmaru's jacket to flap. There aren't any exchanged words, but despite the urgency and rush of events, Cecil feels extremely safe while tucked into the groove of Ranmaru's arm and torso.

* * *

Defeat.

At a small rest stop, the two of them are panting to catch their breath. Ranmaru's attempt to shield them had been belittled by the storm, the wind having become so powerful that it was difficult to continue running without feeling like they might be swept up by it entirely. The air conditioning of the indoor rest stop makes Cecil shudder, the whirring of the nearby vending machines barely audible over the snarling thunder and endless rainfall outside.

While Ranmaru moves to the bathroom to use the hand dryer on his jacket, Cecil mopes toward the bench to sit down. Completely drenched, small droplets of water drip from his hair. He stays quiet for a while with his eyes fixed on the various rows of Aquarius and other drinks in the display across from him. He can hear his boyfriend complaining about the hand dryer while mashing the button repeatedly with his side of his fist, though what he says is unable to be understood over the noise that the machine makes. Cecil's lips slant, unhappy. Drawing his knees up to his chest, he wraps his arms around them and rests his chin atop, brows knitting in frustration.

Ranmaru's movements echo against the walls because of the emptiness of the rest stop.  
A few moments pass with no mercy from the storm.  
The prince's mind becomes numb because of the droning sound of the rain.

* * *

"_You're crying over that composer, aren't you?" Ranmaru's tone suggests that he's heard._

_Cecil can't reply.  
Ranmaru must realize that, because he takes it as confirmation. "Don't waste your tears on her."  
The younger feels anger boiling in his chest while Ranmaru continues, "She's not worth it."_

"_D-Don't speak of Haruka that way!" It's his natural instinct to protect her from those words. Even if she hadn't picked him, he still cherishes her dearly. He feels things that he's ashamed of; he feels viciously jealous. Despite having made the promise to the other members of ST_ _RISH that they would each be all right so long as Haruka found happiness in one of them, he feels angry because she didn't pick him. That in itself—despite the arrangement made by Muse and by the stories told by his people, he didn't deserve her affections. Someone as childish as him shouldn't be with Haruka._

"How the hell can you defend her after this?! You're hurting because of her right now, aren't you? Not to mention that it's your own fault for getting obsessed with her in the first place! People are always like this, so you should have fucking prepared yourself! You were asking to wind up like this!"

_Cecil's heard Ranmaru yell at others before, but he's not used to getting yelled at himself. His heart pounds violently in his chest and he feels trapped by the older's shouting. Despite the fear, his teeth grit and he raises his voice to match. "If you think I am so stupid, then why do you care enough to stand here scolding me?! Aren't you hurting me just like these people you speak of when you do that too?! Is this your way of punishing me for wanting to be close to you?!"_

_He sees Ranmaru's eyes widen, the words striking him unexpectedly.  
The silence that follows is haunting. Cecil is sure that if he had any sort of friendship with Ranmaru, it's certainly been severed by now._

"_I'm not some sadist." He isn't shouting at him anymore, but he closes the distance between them, squatting so that he can see the younger idol's eyes. When Cecil tries to move away, Ranmaru holds him firmly in place, his glare strengthening.  
But it isn't because he's angry. More like he's become driven._

"_I feel like I have to protect you. An idiot who trusts too easily like you do—you'll get yourself in trouble without me around." _

_While Cecil tries to process the argument, a pair of warm lips cover his own. He's startled by the touch, but Ranmaru's warm hands gently cups his jawline, smearing the tears that fall from his cheeks with the tips of his thumbs._

_Trembling, he reaches up to grasp the upperclassman's shoulders. _

_Things are confusing for him right now, but from what he can tell…_

_Ranmaru cares for him.  
Ranmaru is in love with him._

_Amidst trailing desperately after Haruka, he'd somehow stripped the upperclassman of his hardened heart. It may not have been intentional, but nothing else should matter to him right now._

* * *

Cecil's attention is only brought back minutes later when Ranmaru places a cold bottle of milk against his cheek, startling him, "Ygh!" The prince sort of jumps away from the contact, taking a moment to piece together his surroundings and figure out what's going on.

"Take it." Ranmaru seems humored by the younger's reaction.

"Thank you." When Cecil looks up properly, he sees that the other's hair has severely deflated. The rebellious flips and cowlicks appear limp, a saddened mirror image of what they had been while dry. It's difficult to stifle his own amusement, inclining his head as he gazes, "Your hair looks like it wants to cry." He thinks that it's cute! He accepts the bottle without actually noticing its contents.

"Shut up about it." After pushing Cecil's forehead with his hand, Ranmaru's taking a seat beside him.

Cecil can tell that the older is trying hard to ignore the fact that the rain had made his style soggy. Despite just having been pushed, his green eyes watch Ranmaru pull the tab of his soda and then flicker over to his own drink.  
Milk. His face brightens when he realizes what it is, and he twists the cap eagerly, "Oh, thank you!"

"You already thanked me."

"Thank you again, though. I didn't know it was milk at first!"

"Weirdo."

"I am not weird!"

"Are too." Ranmaru doesn't seem to mind the light hearted banter. While Cecil sips his milk, the upperclassman fishes his cellphone out of his pocket to check out the weather's status. His thumb idly grazes the screen, "Weather might clear up in an hour."

"Such a long time…" A cat-like whine.

"Why am I not surprised to hear that from a prince?" Ranmaru picks on him dully.

The teasing leaves Cecil at a bit of a loss. Though he's been a member of ST RISH for a while now, he hasn't adjusted to the level of friendliness that the others expose him to. In his country, a commoner wouldn't dare tease him like this. He's a bit slow witted, brow furrowing as he attempts to think of a clever answer. Being put on the spot like this, he feels kind of like he's on a variety show.

Maybe because Ranmaru feels a little bad for teasing him he moves a little closer so that he can extend an ear bud to Cecil, "I'll show you some bands to pass the time."

Taking the ear bud in his palm, Cecil's carefully sets his milk bottle aside, "Be careful, please. At the studio, you were listening to your music so loudly…" While mentioning it, he places the ear bud in the corresponding ear accordingly.

"Rock music is more exciting when it's loud." His tone is matter of fact.

"I see." How odd. Cecil hadn't thought of it that way. Even still, he's not sure he's okay with Ranmaru blaring things directly into his ears. They've all likely suffered enough damage as it is, performing at their lives. He wonders what he should say, now.

"It's fine. I wasn't going to blast it, anyway."

"No?"

"Nah. It's not worth it."

"Why not?" The change of heart seems sudden.

"I don't want you freaking yourself out over me more than you already do." The words are grumbled, likely because they're hard for him to willingly say. Ranmaru's placing his own ear bud in his ear.

Despite that, Cecil is glad that he said them.

As the low, opening chords of a rock band he's unfamiliar with begin to resonate within the ear bud, he rests his temple against Ranmaru's shoulder, shutting his eyes. He reaches for the older's hand, lacing their fingers. His cheeks feel a bit warm when he feels Ranmaru return the squeeze.

Maybe one day they'd be able to say _"I love you" _out loud; but for now, this was enough.

They only needed each other to know.


End file.
